I Want You
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: She only wanted to make him jelous, just to see if he did care for her. But he showed no emotion about her going on a date what so ever and she was really dissappointed about the whole situation. First fanfic onshot


**Authors Note: This is my first jet set radio future fanfic so i did work hard on it and had to make a couple of changes before releasing the story out. Also i haven't played the game in a while so the Doom Riders i forget if they had there names mention or not so i came up with Masato in case they didn't mention the names in the game.**

* * *

><p>She only wanted to make him jelous, just to see if he did care for her. But he showed no motion about her going on a date what so ever and she was really dissappointed about the whole situation. He was the only reason why she agree to go on the date with one of Doom Riders, she wanted him to fight for her in a way to prove to anyone and to everyone that she was his one and ony girl but he never did and Gum is in a sad mess.<p>

She acted as she was actually happy to be on the date when inside she wanted to die. She never really like any of the doom riders and doubt that they have really changed like everyone has said. The best thing for Gum to do in this situation was to forget about Beat and her little crush she has on him which probably be the hardest thing to do since she see him at the GG garage everyday and that the part that sucks for her the most.

The date wasn't going too bad for her. Her and Masato (AN: i know i mention the whole if the doom riders name thing and but it just in case anyone didn't read the author note.) left the resturant that they just ate and took a little walk.

"Have a good time" Masato asked.

"Yeah, a good time. Actually a great time" was her reply

Masato smirk a little bit. The fun was just getting started. For him at least. "I wanna show you something" he said and grabbed Gum hand and ran with to an alley "This where the games actually get fun...for one of us" he said which made Gum a little nervous on what was about to happen.

He slammed her against the wall hard that it probably made her head feel like it was blood was coming out or something while he started kissing her neck.

For the first time in her life, Gum was actually really scared. She felt sick in her stomach and felt his hand on her thigh, moving very slowly. She tried to push him off but it only made things worse. "I wouldn't do that if i were you" he said.

"S-Somebody help" she cried out loud. She hoped someone would come to the rescue.

Masato put his hand over her mouth and gave her a the coldest, meanest look ever. "Didn't want to do this to you" he took his other hand that was on her thigh and moved it to his back pocket to grab a knife. "Now either be a good girl and let me have my way or die a slowly painful death" he threated her.

Gum gave in and let him have his way. What the point at the moment for her. Sure she always put the whole 'tough-chick never mess with me' kind of look but deep down inside she was shy, scared girl who sometimes would like to be protected from those who want to hurt her not for everything just for certain times and events and this would probably be one of those times. Especially for any girl who is or was in the same possion that Gum is in right now.

She closed her eyes real shut since she afraid to know what was coming to her. The next thing she didn't feel Masato hands on her instead she heard a couple of punches. Gum slowly open her eyes and saw Beat giving Masato every punch before finally knocking him out. Beat looked up at Gum who was staring blankly and shivering. He got up from the ground and walk toward her and took his jacket off and put his jacket over her shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked but no answer. He saw that Gum was still shaking. The only good thing was that Masato didn't go too far with Gum tonight which should be a good thing, right?

"Come on, let get outta here" he says. Gum only took one or two small steps before going overboard with the tears falling off her face. She ran right into Beat arms and burried her face right in his chest. He put his chin over her head Thand wrapped one arm around her to stop shaking a little bit and use hus other hand to gently stroke her hair. "Let get out of here before moron rider boy wakes up" he whispered. She lifted her face off his chest and look up at him.

"Thank you" she said almost quietly.

The two started to get to leave the alley with Beat still having his arm around Gum shoulders and Gum holding on to Beat as if this was going to be her last night to be alive or something. "Beat? H-How did you find me?" she whispered.

Beat didn't know how to answer that. How can he tell Gum that he follows her from the garage to her house everyday just to make sure she was alright and nothing bad was going to happen to her. Sure it sounded stalkerish (sp?) but he wanted to make sure that she was safe. When Masato asked her out earlier Beat wanted to kill him since he didn't trust him. In fact he didn't trust anyone who is or was against the GG cause they always claim that they changed which sounded bull to Beat and maybe to the rest of the GG that never seem to believe it either. "Well let go with that when i was taking night walk when i knew i heard a familar voice shouting for help" he says. The only thing he didn't want Gum to have more tears coming down her face.

Both of them walked in silence. Beat knew that Gum was still scared. This is the only time she let her guard down and cry but tomorrow she'll probably tell him not to tell anyone or she will hurt him really badly. But he probably wouldn't mind her beating him up. It never really hurt that much unless she was really angry in that case he would start hiding before she tear a whole room apart. But he wouldn't go and do that to her. He hated when she got hurt by a lot of people. The whole police showdown when they team up at times to go on certain streets or with Poison Jam racing or with a couple of ex-boyfriends of hers. He became very protective when it came to Gum getting hurt and him being the one picking up the pieces for her.

Finally the two arrived at Beat apartment.

"W-What are we doing here?" she sounded confused. She figure that he would drop her back home even though she didn't really want to go back home. Right now at least.

Beat when and open the building door for her. "Figured you didn't want to go home and get asked by your mom or sister about 'how your date' or 'why are you crying' kind of questions" he says walking right behind her.

Beat decided to take the lead and held Gum hand into his for her safety. When finally get to his door, Beat let go of Gum hand and into his pocket to get his keys out and open the door. He let Gum walk in first then he walked in leaving a close eye out if anyone that might be a threat to either of them went ahead and follow them.

He grabbed her hand again and gently held it while walking towards his bedroom. There he let go and walked over to his dresser and pulled out his favorite white-button shirt and handed the shirt to Gum. "Here. Go and change your clothes okay." he says and she nodded.

Few minutes later Gum came back wearing Beat shirt. It surprised Beat on how much she looked good wearing his clothes. Gum was feeling a little nervous when she saw Beat stared at her.

"What?" she snapped with mixed feelings of confusion, anger and fear.

He snapped out of his trance. "Nothing. You just look good with my shirt. That all" he didn't mean it to sound like that. Damn how he should've rephased but he did see Gum cheek turn pinkish. Did she like him? _'Nah. She can't like me. We're friends. We can't skip from being really good friends with a good relationship to having an actual relationship. Can we?'_ Beat thought in his head.

Feeling scared and nervous still Gum quickly walked over to Beat and sat down on his bed next to him. Right now Beat didn't know what do or to even say to Gum right now. He knows she been through a lot tonight and maybe it was best he left her alone for while. She might want so 'me time' to herself. "Well if you need anything. I'll be in the next room on the couch." he said before getting up and walked to the door when he felt something holding him back. Gum. Her eyes her filling up with water as she was holding on to Beat. "Please don't leave me alone" she whispered. Beat could hear some sniffs and felt his back was getting wet with Gum tears. He hated when she cried. Hell he go and find the person who would make her upset or angry and give them hell out of nowhere.

He took her hand so he can turn around and face where Gum quickly went into chest and started to cry again and holding on to Beat for what it feel like dear life. Beat just wrapped his arms around her body and held her real tight as if it was like she was leaving town for good or something. "Shh...It okay. I'm here" he whispered while gently stroking her hair.

Two or three minutes later the tears seem to slow down but Gum was to scared to let go of Beat and all Beat did was holding her.

"You want to talk about what happen earlier tonight?" he asked.

Gum felt more tears coming her way. "H-He w-w-wouldn't stop and i asked him t-to t-t-then he p-pulled out a knife and t-told me to stay s-st-still or else h-he k-kill me" she stutter. The only time she would stutter when she was upset or scared and this was one of those times.

Beat really held her tight. He wanted to kill Masato for threating her like that. He had no right to threaten someone like Gum like that. He should go back to the alley and see Masato is there still and laying on the ground just so he beat him up some more so it can put Masato in the hospital. No one should ever treat Gum or any woman or girl that way in matter of fact. Gum felt Beat anger with Masato and who could blame him for that. "Please don't leave me" Gum asked gently. Right now wouldn't be the best time for her to be by herself. All she want is Beat with her right now.

As much as Beat wanted to find Masato and kill or maybe have him slip into a coma he couldn't leave Gum alone. What if his buddies find where she was and kidnap her just so they can have some fun while she scared and crying her eyes out. He wouldn't forgive himself if that ever happen and maybe Gum wouldn't forgive him either or even trust anymore and that the part that would suck for him. He loved protecting Gum though at times it did annoy him but he didn't mind making sure she was safe.

"You know I would never leave you, right?" he asked and she nodded.

She lay her head back down on Beat chest. "Your always the one that saving me from all the bad things arounds me" she whisper "Thank you"

"No problem" Beat says back to her.

Gum moved her eyes slowly up to Beat. _'Maybe this is good timing to let him know how I feel about him'_ she thought. Yes, she been through a lot in one night with threats and attempt rape but she rather have Beat know her feelings about him and now could may not be the best time but it might also be good time and maybe it could help her feel little eased (hope that right) about what happen tonight.

"Beat?" his eyes moved to look at Gum "Yeah?" he asked.

She tiptoed and put her lips on to Beats. It came to a surprised that it felt like the room had everyone watching them even though it was just the two of them.

The kissed lasted 3 to 4 maybe 5 minutes. The kiss felt so good for the both of them. It gave Gum a little surprise that she even had the guts to go ahead and kiss. She always wonder what would happen if she was ever going to be Beat who was still surprise by the kiss still.

"W-Why did you went and do that?" he asked.

"I have my reasons" she says. She held up the first finger. "One. It to thank you for saving me as usual. Even though it maybe a little different." She then went and put the second finger out "Two is because you didn't actually get hurt" okay, she didn't have that many reason but she was glad that he get too physically (sp?) and now the third finger was up "And the third is that i like you more than a friend and the only reason i agree to go on the date was to see if you were jealous" she says "but now I'm thinking you might just prefer the whole 'better off as friends' and may have just ruin that with two of us. So maybe I should leave so it won't be akward for you now" she said.

She got out of Beat arm and walked out his bedroom and walked into the living room/kitchen area. Gum walked to toward the door that she entered in.

"Wait" she heard Beat yelled before she open the door to leave.

She turned around to face Beat who was looking at her "What is it Beat?" it almost sounded like she ready to hear some yelling or have him say he doesn't want to see her again.

Gum flinched for maybe a second when she felt Beat hand on her cheek. To her surprise Beat came out of nowhere and kiss just like how she kissed him out of nowhere. The two pulled back after 2 or 3 minutes. "I wanna be with you too" he says which made Gum have a huge smile on her face. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and their lips touch again.


End file.
